Naruto: Kitsune
by NaturesBeast
Summary: Just before he died Zabuza gave Naruto his blade and hideout. Naruto has been hiding his smarts and strength, and has secrets that would shock a few people in the villege. This will be Yaoi.
1. Ch 1 Training and Discovery

'Thinking'

_'Jutsu'_

_**'Talking through mind link'**_

**"Kyuubi/Kurama - Summoned animals"**

Ch.1 Training and Discovery

Naruto was walking around the Island of Wave having just recovered from the fight him and his team fought on the bridge, Haku and Zabuza defeated and dead.

Zabuza had whispered to Naruto about their base and that he should go their and take everything and had gifted his sword to the blonde after making him promise to take good care of it, which he agreed to of course, he wasn't sure why Zabuza had decided to give him everything in his hideout, but he wasn't complaining, especially when he already had practically nothing as it is.

When Naruto arrived at the hideout he was a bit creeped out, the place looked like a big cacoon.

Naruto walked in through the front door and dodged every trap that was there, without activating anyone of them, Naruto wasn't as stupid as he acted, that was just a mask he made when he was 3 years old so he could survive the villegers.

Naruto new many things, if it wasn't for the villegers he would have been classified a geneious, not that he wanted that.

Not even his Jiijii knew how smart and strong he was and hopefully he wouldn't have to hide it all for much longer, all he had to do is survive team 7, and take the Chunin exams he was sure he'd pass, and finally he'd get away from his demented team, with their sensei only teaching the Uchiha, and Sakura not doing anything but getting in the way, he was eager to get out of it.

Naruto stopped he'd gotten pasted all the traps, he smiled then continued so he could search the hideout, the place was fully stocked, with food and medical suplise, Naruto checked the first room and found it was Hakus room, their was a hunters mask on the dresser.

In the dresser were cloths, weapons, and scrolls, some of the scrolls had jutsu for medical jutsu one or two he already new the rest he didn't and he couldn't wait to try them, and others were ninjutsu for Ice-release, and a couple of genjutsus he liked, like the _'Secret technique: Camaflage'_, it blends the user into the scenery, very useful for him, because the more chakra you put into it the harder it is to break, he liked that.

Their was a scroll on how to train to use Ice, it was clearly written by Haku who must have hoped for a family someday, Naruto smiled, atleast Haku could be with his family now and hopefully Zabuza was there with him, being as grumpy and rude as he possible could, Naruto chuckled, a demon in heavan would cause an uproar.

Just how Zabuza would like it.

Naruto picked up the senbon, stored away in the drawer, and looked them over 'they're in good condition, Haku certainly maintains his weapon of choice well' Naruto put them down and pulled out a blank scroll, ink and a brush.

He quickly drew a mass storage seal, and started to seal all the weapons and scrolls, and a few nicknacks, Naruto used a duplication seal to 'duplicate' the furnature, and sealed the duplicates for later, he drew a special seal into the walls of the room and then left to explore and take what he wanted.

Next he found the store room and he felt like he hit the jackpot! their were weapons galore! and tons of scrolls, he held himself back from his curious kitsune instinct to explore.

'Kurama, am I exsorbing another tail?' **"That's right Kit, I was wondering when you would ask, also about that Ice release..."** "Can I learn it?" Naruto asks panting the same seal he did in Hakus room on the walls, then started to seal a few scrols into the scroll after checking what they were, so he could take them back to his appartment building.

**"Of course you can Kit, your a kitsune, you can use every element if you wanted too."** "Right I forgot abou that, I keep thinking that Kitsune are fire elements only."

**"Well you are still young, but you'll definatly go far, as a Kitsune, Naru-Kit"** Naruto groaned, "I hate being reminded of how old I am."

"Kurama your mean" **"I never said I was nice all the time Kit"** Naruto continued to banter with his elder (**Im not that old kit!**) and moved onto Zabuzas room.

Zabuzas room was boring, plain and simple, he found a few things and duplicated the furnature, then sealed what he was taking and the seal on the walls, and exited, he put the scroll away and summoned 30 clones.

"Okay guys we need to make it so NO one can get into this hideout, but me, so seal the paremiter and make sure not to trip any of the traps." the clones all nodded and took a brush and some ink from their creater, and began to seal the place.

Naruto on the other hand had got out a wooden carving of a fox, and started to paint seals on it, these he created himself, they were transportation seals, when activated they will warp him to the location of the seal covered statcue.

He got the idea from a tri bladed kunai he happend to find in the Forest of Death, after being chased, beaten and thrown over the fence, Naruto walked around the training ground until he walked into a clearing and tripped over thr tri kunai, it was sticking blade down out from the ground.

Naruto studied the seals for a month before he even attempted to recreate it, of course he added his own twist to it so no one else could take and do what he did, he searched for more of the kunai through the first and was surprised to find the seal in many places through out the villege, Naruto detroyed them just in case, he found many of the kunai outside the villege and was lucky that only one villege had tried to duplicate the seal, (And thankfully fail) he used the seal to leave the villege to collect them, then seal them away, and return, his most surprizing place was a mansion.

The fourth hokages home... That is where at 4 years old he finally learned about his parents, and about Kurama who told him, everything he wanted to know, about anything, even the fact that the moment the nine tailed fox was placed in him he was transformed into kitsune, Naruto hated having to keep up the tranformation, that kept him looking like a short 12 human.

Naruto finished painting the seal and put the fox carving on the living room table, then dupicated the rest of the furnature and placed seals on the rest of the walls.

When his clones poofed alerting him that they're done with their jobs, he went through two hand selas and slamed his hand on the table, in a poof, all the ink and brushes were sitting in the table, "you gotta love the summon seal" Naruto said and started to seal them all away.

Naruto looked around a bit more before deciding to use the hideouts training room after grabing some of the scrolls in the storeroom, the first jutsu was _'__Secret technique: All seeing jutsu'_ the jutsu creates one or more eyes for spying, it also helps with genjutsu, Naruto liked the jutsu and used it to spy on his 'team' Sasuke was pretending to sleep so he wouldn't have to deal with Sakura who was hovering over him, drooling while the clone he left played with Inari and kept a lookout, Kakashi-sensei was at the bridge reading, while all the clones he left help build the bridge.

Naruto checked the villege, and saw some kids by themselves and people were still begging for food, Naruto frowned, he created a hundred clones, and sent them to work finding and fishing for food for everyone and gathering the kids to eat the food he had his clones perpare from the hideout and play with some of the big bouncy balls he had summoned from one of his other hideouts, the kids were full and playing so he was happy, next came the others, most were sick, hurt or really skinny, he used his knowledge of medical jutsu and his cooking skills to help everyone while his team was busy, and took great care not to be spotted by them for the rest of the week.

When it was dark and he was sure everyone was asleep Naruto used his wood release to build a large sturdy building and took all the sleeping children that were out on the streets to the bedrooms, he furnished them with the duplicate seal and stealing from stores in Spring country via his _'Kitsune Transport seal'_ (he really loved that seal) He placed seals around the building to protect any who enter from evil and placed some stone Kitsune at the front entrance to protect the kids and left a transformed blood clone to care for them when they woke up.

Naruto placed fresh food in the fridge and went outside and built a second building and had his clones do the rest while he left to search out the fat midgets mansion or where ever he stayed when he was on the island.

Naruto found it 2 hours later, abandoned, he quickly found that wasn't correct and freed the scared inprisened women and told them what happend, afterwards he had a clone lead them to the second large house, so they could bathe and rest safely.

Naruto raided the entire mansion and collected all the money, he was lucky the fat basterd was paranoid and kept every bit of money in a safe, Naruto found it easily and took every scent, he even found kimonos he liked and collected them, what he found delited him, more scrolls!, Gato must have taken them from past missing-nin.

Their was even a summoning contract, for the Ravens, Wolves and Tigers, Naruto sealed them away so he could sign them later, he was happy to be able to sign multable contracts, as long as they agree, His kitsune contract didn't mind him signing other contracts, they even urged him to do so.

Naruto sealed the building and its grounds to use as another hideout, and set 100 clones to clean out the building, he found multible contracts to take over small buisnesses leaving Gato one rich pig and the other guy scraping for money, Naruto made falseified documents stating his takeover and sent a new contract to the buisnesses to be read over,and signed, Naruto could fund them and in a few months they would be back on solied ground holding their own.

Naruto kept half the money he'd raided from gato to fund his new buisness, and sent the rest to the Lord of Wave with a note saying~ "here's your money back, and more so use it well and fix Wave, I'll be watching so nothing like this happends again. signed Kitsune" Naruto sent it with his fox summons.

Naruto decided to become the secret benifactor for Wave country he could certainly do it, he loved his clones.

Naruto slept at Zabuzas hidout after checking in on his team, the next two weeks Naruto moved everyone in the villege and built new houses and and new shops for his buisness partners that had been signed and agreed to, he sent a letter telling them of the state of Wave and asked if they could set up shop here to help the people, Naruto was told they would be here within' 3 weeks due to travel.

While they worked their way here Naruto stole from Iwa and Bird country, and stoped to visit his Island Uzushio, and pick up some fabric and harvest the crops he planted, he had long since rebuilt and secured Uzushio as his, and set up Barrier seals and everything he could learn about seals in Uzu.

The place was a seal haven, he even was able to sign his clan contract with the Dragons, he learned 'The art of ink jutsu' so he could use ink as a weapon, He placed stone dragons and stone foxes all around the island to protect it from intruders and seals the would alert him if someone stepped onto the island.

He loved his clan compound on the island and the Uzukage tower, it was full of ponds and trees and a a few waterfalls, the compound was huge and filled with scrolls, on seals, jutsu and taijutsu, Naruto was in love with the place, he cleaned everything and set a blood clone to watch the island and everything and body on the island, and maybe learn a few thing every now and then.

Naruto danced around his Team and let his clones deal with them, while he fix Wave, leaving Kitsune statcues as his mark.

Kakashi was suspicious, and confronted the person responsible, but lucky Naruto thought of that and transformed, into a tall long haired blond man with long blonde fox ears and two fox tails, Naruto looked like an older version of his real self, he wore black Anbu styled pants and the no sleeve mask shirt (like Kakashi) and a short sleeved ankle long cloak, it was black with red foxes running along the bottom, going down his back was the words in blue 'The Dark Kit' with a big white Cresant Moon in the background.

Kakashi tried to question him, but he redirected the silver haired mans question, Naruto tricked his sensei into telling more about himself, and he got nothing about the blonde.

Kakashi didn't even relise it until the blonde left, the next day Naruto was laughing his ass off at his pouting sensei, he was lucky he stayed at Zabuzas, training that day.

When they left everyone on the island was at the bridge wishing them well and thanking them, most of the thanks went to the blonde, the children were crying and surrounded the blonde in a group hug, and trying to talk him into staying, he couldn't stay, but he'd visit via his seals, not that he told them, in front of his team.

Naruto put on his idiot mask and started to bug his team, clearly hearing them anounce the name of the bridge, 'The Great Naruto Bridge' did have a nice ring to it.

They ran back to the villege and arrived the next morning everyone split off after the debriefing and being told they were off for a week, Kakashi stayed behind to 'talk' Naruto activated his listeing seals and went to his appartment, then used his _'Kitsune Transport'_ to get to one of his hideouts at the lake, it was an achivement he was proud of, he made a large bubble at the bottom of the lake and it held together with seals, he could swim outside the bubble and pop back in through the bubble and be completely dry.

He listened to his Jijii and sensei discuss 'The Dark Kit'.

He snickered when Kakashi said he couldn't get any informantion from the man, the out right laught when he explained why.

Naruto was sure his Jiji would be laughing if Kakashi hadn't been their.

Kakashi finished his report on what 'The Dark Kit' had done for Wave, 'hmm he doesn't know everything at least' Naruto listen for a little while later then deactivated the seal.

And unpacked, He telaported to his island and started to train for the day, around midday he had mastered his jutsu _'Wind Release: Tigers Appearance'_ he decided to use his other jutsu and was enjoying talking to some birds when he remember about his summoning contracts and told the birds he just ramembered about the summonings, the blue bird flew up and landed on his shoulder and chirped an 'it's okay' and settled itself on the blondes shoulder, intending to stay for the moment.

Naruto summoned the Dragon Boss Ryuuga, the Phoenix Boss Suzaku and a sleeping Kurama the Kitsune Boss, "Hey you two sorry to bother you, but I thought you might like to know, im going to try summoning some new animals"

**"You found more contracts?"** Suzaku asked kindly.

"Yep! their the Wolf, Tiger, and Raven, summons" Naruto said cheerfully.

**"Tiger? Do that one first"** The Dragon Boss urged .

"Right" Naruto unsealed the Tiger Contract, and quickly signed it.

He went through the seals and slammed his hand onto the ground, **"Who summons me!"** the large white Tiger yells then it spots the other summons..

Naruto sighed as he entered his home via Kitsune Transport he walks over to his kitchen and cooks up dinner for himself and Kurama, along with any animals that decide to join in for the evening.

After cooking the food Naruto summons Kurama mini sized, and sets the table getting a bowl for Kuramas water, Naruto sets the Bijuus food down and sits himself and watches the kitsune start to devower the fish, he chuckles and startes on his own.

A chocking sound drew his attention to his window and saw Kakashis Wide eyes, staring at... oh crap.

"K-Kakashi-Sensei! what are you doing here!" the idiot mask is back in place.

Kakashi looks at the blonde and reaches behind him and closes the window he had been going through, "First off, drop it, I want to talk to the real Naruto not the mask" Naruto eyes widen, then sharpen.

"So Kakashi-Sensei how did you find out?" Naruto asked taking drink from hi glass of milk and sending Kurama back to the seal when he finished his food, he was sure Kurama would try to rip his sensei a new one if he was out **"Theres no try about it Naru-kit, that basterd needs a good clawing for ignoring you"** Naruto grimaced at that.

"Naruto was that the Kyuubi?" Kakashi sat down after the fox poofed away.

Naruto ignored him and finished his food and got out some tea, so mint tea would help calm the two. Naruto warmed the water and perpared the tea poring him and his sensei a cup, he put the cup infornt of his sensei and sat back down.

"Yep, it sure was, he's a great dinner show" **"Hey!" **'im only joking Kurama'.

"Really? Im surprized your not redirecting my questions this time" Kakashi said taking a sip of tea through his masks, Naruto scowled at that.

"First off sensei, take off your mask, it's not like I haven't seen your face," Kakashis eyes widen, "Second I don't want to play that game at the moment" Naruto said taking a sip of his tea and relaxing, "besides you didn't answer my question, how and when did you find out".

"Naruto you wound me, I may not be in Anbu anymore but im still good at stealth I tracked you it was hard, I will admit that, your good but you still left a scent trail."

"Did you tell Jijii?" Naruto asked

Kakashi blinks "He doesn't know?"

Naruto gives him a look "Oh course not, my training was secret where I went NO one could follow."

"Oh and where is that?" Kakashi asked taking his mask off and drinking some tea before pulling it back up.

Naruto smiles and sits his cup down "Do you want to see it?"

Kakashi sets his cup down and raises and eyebrow, Naruto stands and grabs his arm and poofs away in the _'Kitsunes Transport'._

Naruto watched his sensei wobble around for a second then laughed.

"Okay don't do that again, whatever you did" Kakashi said sittin down on the couch and looked up and stared at the fish that swam by.

Naruto chuckled, "It's called _'Kitsunes Trasport'_ Sensei, and welcome to my training ground, pretty cool huh?" Naruto asked grining.

"H-How?, where are we?"

"Where at the bottom of the lake in the Forest of Death" Naruto chuckled.

"And what are you doing in the Forest of Death exactally"

"I didn't have a choice at the time Kakashi-sensei, I was 4 and was beaten near death and thrown over the fence, I couldn't really do anything about it."

"What?" Kakashi asked and Naruto redirected the question and started to talk about jutsu and seals.

Naruto took Kakashi back to his appartment, when he heard his senseis stomic growl, he sat the silver hair man down and started to cook.

His sensei was very surprised at the taste, Naruto had been alone so he had to learn how to cook by himself, plus having a picky fox eating with you, you have to make it good.

"Hmm, I might have to eat with you again" Kakashi said which Naruto blushed at.

"Naruto, Are you going to drop your mask now, that I know?" Kakashi asked.

"And why would I put myself at risk just because you know?" Naruto countered.

"Well~ do you really need the mask now, I mean your a ninja now." he tried to convince.

"And you really think me being a ninja will stop the villegers from trying to kill me?, cause if anything they've increased, atleast a hundred people have come to my door and tried to do anything some tried to burn, my 'home' down, if it wern't for my seals they would have succeded."

"Oh let's not forget two days after I graduated when alot of people stormed my house when I was out they had a few ninja with them and blew up my door they trashed my house and waited for me to come home, they jumped me when I came home from training." Naruto stopped when he noticed his senseis growl and glare.

"Yeah they did, I was glad I had perfected my Transportation seals or I would have been in alot of pain, but I also knew they wouldn't leave until they got me, My summons had them running away quickly."

"Summons?"

"Yeah you try facing angry kitsunes and an overprotective dragon and see how fast you run." Naruto chuckled.

"You can summon Kitsunes?... wait DRANGONS!?"

"Yep!" Naruto chirped "The Kitsunes came from Kyuubi, and of course the Dragons came from the Uzumaki Clan, and I believe the Phoenix is from the Namikaze Clan." Naruto smiled at his sensei who sat up straighter"

"The Namikaze Clan huh?"

"Yeah you'd be surprized what you'd find in the Forest of Death"

"Oh?"

"Yep lots of interesting things" Naruto pulled out a kunai, the tri-kunai and watched his senseis eyes widen, "Interesting things like this, being as interesting as it is and being a person who spent all my time either running for my life, despratly looking for food, and studing seals all my time, I took one look at that seal and started to study it, a month later I was zipping around collecting the tri-kunai, while think whoever lost these seals is an idiot."

"I found alot of them on Uzushio" Naruto said, and Kakashi went ridged.

"You've left the villege?"

"Yes but that was before I even entered the Academy, after that I found out about my parents I was rightfully **pissed**" Naruto finished adding a bit of demonic flare at the end, Kurama was happy about that.

Kakashi on the other hand, had a face that clearly said 'oh shit'.

"I studied the seals more while getting stronger a from the library in Uzushio and decided I was at a good level if I could understand mom and dads seals at a glance, so I started to create my own, which one of them ended up being my _'Kitsune Transport'_ I created a few more but their nothing as special as my transportation seal."

"Kaka-sensei maybe you should go home you look kind of pale you can report whatever later K?, go to bed" Naruto watches the man nod and use the bodyflicker to leave.

Naruto got ready for bed and went to sleep.

Well how is it?

-Nature-sama


	2. Ch 2 Meeting and Shikamaru

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Jutsu and seals'_

_**"Talking through mind link"**_

**"Kyuubi/Kurama - Summoned animals"**

Ch. 2 Meeting and Shikamaru

'Someone was going to die' Naruto thought as he passed his garden room and entered his main room, and to his front door.

Their was banging sounds coming from his door, Naruto threw his door open and punched the basterd who woke him up, and slamed the door closed not bothering to see who it was and went back to bed.

2 hours later Naruto was up already ate and was brushing his teeth, when someone nocked on his door again, spitting out his toothpaste and wiping his mouth, he answered the door again.

He saw the Anbu at the door jump back as far as the hall would allow, and raised an eyebrow.

The Anbu had a Tiger mask, the Anbu cleared his throut "You were called by Hokage-sama" Naruto nodded.

"Tell him i'll be their as soon as I get dressed Tenzo", Naruto slams his door closed again, ignoring the ridged ANBU.

Naruto, used _'Secret Technique: All seeing Jutsu'_ and check to see who was in his grandpas office and saw Kakashi and his Jiji waiting, until Tenzo poofed in and told them what he said and reported that I knew who he was, Jiji asked him to stay and his other Anbu to leave, 'Aparently they want me to spill my secrets' Naruto deactivated his jutsu.

Naruto quickly got dressed in black Anbu pants and a mask shirt and threw on his ankle jacket, the mask up covering his whiskers and nose(it was black with red foxes running along the bottom, going down his back was the words in blue 'The Dark Kit' with a white big Cresant Moon in the background) and placed his Hi-ate on his forehead with the bangs over it and altered his transformantion a bit so he had long side bangs and hair, (He looked like his dad with long spiky hair, in black and a mask.

He quickly Hirashin to his Jijis office, via the secret seal on his Jijis desk, and waited fo the shock to end.

"M-Minato!" Sarutobi Yelped.

"Try again Jiji" Naruto said looking at Kakashi who was wide eyed.

Naruto smirked at him, "Cat got your tonge Kaka-sensei."

"Naruto?" Sarutobi asks after his heart calmed down,"Wha-why are you dressed like that? And how can you do the Hirashin?"

"Kaka-sensei already told you I have been wering a mask, so I didn't think it mattered how I dressed" Naruto stated "As for Hirashin, I believe Kaka-sensei already told you, if you believe it or not."

"And how do you know Kakashi told me anything" Sarutobi asked lighting his pipe and breathing in it's smoke.

Because he's ex-Anbu, and most likely felt compelled to inform you that your terrible at keeping track of his senseis son, and to tell you that I left the villege alot before I entered the Academy, and probably yell at you for not keeping me safe from the beatings when I was little." Naruto said taking a seat on the couch under the side window.

"But before we go into questions on how and why or even what, I think we need to get rid of something." Naruto stops talking.

He made 4 clones (no sound, no poof) and had the silently walked over to the walls and rip an invisable seal off the wall, they bring their creater the seals and disapear, Naruto looks at the seals, "Hello shadow people, next time you bug Jijis office, or do anything against him, you'll have to live a few days in my childhood and trust me, that is worst than torture" Naruto then burns the seals to ashes, and uses his wind element to blow the ashes out the open window.

"Shadow people? What are you talking about?" Sarutobi asks, angry that someone would bug his office, 'how long have they had those there?'

Naruto gives the old man a 'Are you kidding me look' "Jiji the shadow people are the ROOTs im sue you remember them, and yes I know about them, they have tried to kidnap me several times already, And I believe that old mummy is still pissed when I broke into his hideout here in the villege and took two or more of his pet projects" Naruto says relaxing back into the couch.

"Pet projects?" Kakashi asked looking up from his book.

"Yep! I saved a few kids from his ROOT training, my only regret is not getting their sooner, but at least their safe and from the last time I saw healthy, I also did the Uchiha a favor by destroying the harvested Sharingan eyes, he had, and of course the ones that were being experimented on, Oh lets not forget, grabbing the kidnaped Uchiha children and adults, he was trying to break and use for his ROOT." Naruto flicked his long spiky hair back and looked at his Furious Hokage.

"Where are the people at then if you saved them, and do you know where the Root base is at the moment?" Sarutobi said, dangeresly, his eyes sharp with anger.

"The People are on my island, protected and thriving, they are safe and sound, as for the base, last I checked it's the same spot as usual, they probably upped their sercurity again, but their traps are nothing to me, I can slip in and out before they even knew I was there, Also that's were I know you from Tenzo, they had info on nearly everyone" Naruto says shooting a glance at the hiddden ANBU.

"Had?" Tenzo asks, now that he was found out, he didn't have to hide.

"Yes _Had_ I took the liberty to liberate all the files and lock them away in a secure location in a high security seal, no one can get it with out my say so, they also can't copy anymore files, because I put a special seal in the files room, None of the criples pawns can get into the room" Naruto said smirking with a twinkle in his eye.

"Really? Well thank you Naruto for doing the villege a service, Of course your going to return the files as soon as possible, we can't have them falling into the wrong villeges hands now can we?" Naruto laughs at his Jiji.

"Old man they're in the the safest place but sure," Naruto stands " I'll be right back." Naruto poofs away leaving a blue chakra fox, then poofs back 20 minutes later, "Sorry, Hizashi needed me for something, heres the scroll, I suggest burning it."

Naruto looks at his Jiji when he didn't get a reply, "What?"

"Hizashi? As in Hizashi Hyuuga?" Naruto blinks at the question.

"Yeah? Why?" Naruto looked at everyone confused.

"But Hyuuga Hizashi is dead, his body was taken after the attemped to kidnap Hinata, how is he still alive?" Tenzo asked from his seat next to Kakashi.

"Huh? Oh right! I saved him," Naruto shrugged Naruto saw the confusion in the olde mens eyes, and sighed "I saved him when I was four, and gathering the tri-kunai, he was in a glass box, under a Body Stasis Seal, he didn't look good, but he was alive, and I reconized him from pictures in dads house, so I took him, and left evidence that Iwa was involved, with the theft, he's very happy at the moment by he misses his son, I give him reports on Neji, Hinata, Hinatas little sister, and of course his beloved brother, regularly, or as offten as possible."

"Why not just bring him back to the villege, Naruto?" Sarutobi asked.

"He didn't want to be subjected to the main house anymore, they would have tried to put that cage seal back on his forehead again, not that i'd allow that _thing_ stay on his head" Naruto says angry at the thought of the seal.

"Naruto, can you remove the caged bird seal?" Tenzo asked.

"Remove it? that's easy! I can even apply it if I wanted too." Naruto said cheerily

"Can you remove any seal then?" Sarutobi asked seriously.

Naruto looked at his Jiijii, raising an eyebrow, "Yeah I can, I've even removed one or two of Orochimarus 'Curse seals'. Naruto said seriously.

It was one of his special achievements, it's one of the most serious seals he had to crack, at the time one of his good friends were about to be consumed with the seal and become Oro-temes servent, his friend fought the seal as much as he could until Naruto found him and took him in and started to research the seal trying to save his life, he succeded just in time, and quickly destroyed the seal and worked with him until his friend was better.

His Jijii sat up straiter "Orochimarus?" Naruto nodded "Who?" Naruto shook his head.

"Sorry Jijii but I can't tell you, that would comprimise them, and I wont have my friend put in anymore danger than he already is in."

"What do you mean?" Tenzo asked.

Naruto turned his head to the man, "I mean they are doing good work and he has even been able to save a few lives," Naruto paused and looked to his Jijii "he was able to send me the origanater of the Curse seal, and a very sick Kyaguya and a few other bloodline users, some servivors from the Bloodline War in Kiri."

"We'll get back to the bloodline users later Naruto, but the Origanater of the Curse seal, why are you protecting a person like that?" Sarutobi asked.

"Because he's just a kid, he's only a year older than me, he has a bloodline that makes him turn from a gental, caring kid into a monster hell bent on killing everything he comes across, he can't control it, so he went to Orochimaru in hopes of him being able to somehow stop it."

"He chose the wrong Sannin to ask help from, Orochimaru used him and got the enzimes to create a better curse seal, one that turns the receiver into a monster." Naruto leaned back thinking about his now cured friend, and smiled.

"Juugo, is happy now, now that he doesn't have to worry about that curse, I created a special seal just for his bloodline, it seems in a attemped to better their clans body type bloodline, Juugos clan mixed with several other different body type bloodlines" Narutos eyes glazed over thinking about what he found out about his friends bloodline.

"His origanal bloodline was one that allowed him to take the form of an animal and talk to animals in his human form, so the seal I created was to seperate and destroy the added body bloodlines in his DNA so that they wouldn't cause him anymore trouble" Naruto looked at the Hokage.

"Your not going to hurt him in anyway just because he didn't want to hurt anyone in the first place Jijii, when I first got him, he insisted I lock him away so no one could get hurt." Naruto scowled at the memory.

"And for your information I was hiding behind a mask, I wouldn't have been very good at it if I sent you the people I helped, besides they don't want anything to do with any villege at the time and are staying right were they are, they'll come here when they fill ready." Naruto informs

"And when is that?" Kakashi asks.

"When im sure this villege has changed, if they don't change their view of me and I bring the people I help here. I believe some people will end up dead, and it wont be pretty."

The older men tense "What do you mean are they dangeress?"

"Old man Most of them are ninja, thier very dangeress, but before I answer the question let me ask one, Kakashi and Tenzo I a random person came up to you and started to insult the Sandiame Hokage or even the Yondiame Hokage right infront of you, How would you feel? What about you Jijii? If someone started to insult the Shodiame or Nidiame infornt of you, how would you feel? Angry? Pissed?" All three nodded.

"That's what im afraid of, If I bring them all back here and the dumnasses that live in this villege start talking, someone is going to die, and it wont be one of my friends, unlike me they'll fight back, and give more than enough to put them down."

"So your protecting the villegers" Naruto scoffed.

"Im protecting my friends, knowing this villege they'll be put in a breeding program as soon as their citezens or ninja for the villege, And don't try to despute it Jijii I know for a fact that the civilian council has made arangments behind Sasukes back to have him marry as soon as he turns 16, It's another reason im keeping my heratege a secret, I don't have to worry about Iwa or Kumo it's Konoha that's the problem." Naruto informed not noticing the angry look on the hokages face, 'I think it's time to show the civilian council their place' Sarutobi thought, and continued to question his grandson in all but blood.

Sarutobi was proud of Naruto, helping as many people as he can, and protecting them just like a real leader, the old man smiled at his blonde grandson, as he walked out with Tenzo saying something along the lines of he wanted to show him something.

Sarutobi frowned he had a problem, his villege was more corrupted than he thought, he'd have to take down Danzo and his own teammates first, he was saddend at the evidence Naruto gave him on them, Danzo was the reason for the Uchiha Massicure, The Uchiha weren't even plotting anything, just Danzos lies and manipulation, He had a ROOT agent Henge into Itachi and 'kill' everyone, Naruto took Itachi away just as he was about to die, and healed him without a second thought, when Itachi was healed enough to go report 2 weeks later it was already to late and everyone believed it was Itachi.

Naruto gave Itachi a new perpose, as Narutos spy, Apparently Naruto is well aware of Akatsuki, Naruto has even said Itachi was able to convince Kisame Hoshiganki to help, how? he most likely didn't want to know.

Sarutobi looked over the document Naruto handed him as his shaow clones do his paper work... He has to remember to reward the boy some how for that little tip.

But for now he had some house cleaning to do.

Naruto chuckled at the image Itachi sent him via the mind link of Kisame going face first into the mud... Even Shimahada was laughing at it's master.

Naruto was practicing with Zabuzas blade after showing Tenzo his Wood release jutsu, in his lake hideout.

Kisame was trying to help him learn how to use it when the link suddenly cut off, he asked Itachi what happend and got the image of Kisames fall.

_**"Don't laugh brat!"**_ Kisame said via mind link.

_**"How can I not? even Kyuubi is laughing"**_ And that was true Kurama was howling at the oh so _fearsome_ Kisame.

_**"You tell that fur ball to shut up!"**_ Kisame yelled.

**"Make me Fish-boy!"** Kurama roared through the link, nearly making Naruto fall over in his laughter.

The to bicker back and forth why Naruto creates a seperate link to talk with Itachi who was watching his partner argue into the air with an eyebrow raised.

_**"They bicker like an old married couple"**_ Naruto said through the link.

Itachi sent Naruto a hilarious image of Kurama and Kisame married with fox-fish children... Histarical laughing could be heard.

Who said Itachi didn't have a sense of humur? Naruto fell as the foxes and the shark-mans argument esculated and before they new it the Kitsune had dared the shark to kiss Naruto in front of Itachi.

Kisame peeked at Itachi who (was by the looks of it) was talking to said blonde kit, Kisame gulped, even he wasn't _that_ stupid, he knew how much Itachi charished Naruto, and wished to protect the young kit with his everything, he wasn't going to temped fate or risk his life, _just _to win a bet.

That is until the basterd fox opened his mouth, and goaded him into it.

So the next time they both saw Naruto together, *He gulped* He would have to kiss the blonde, *He groaned* he was so dead.

_**"Kisa-nii are we going to continue training or what?"**_ NAruto asked his stomic growling, it was lunch time.

_**"No kid, go eat I can hear your stomic from here, Hurry and go before Itachi looks at me with his evil eyes again!"**_ Kisame quickly cut the link.

_**"Evil eye? Itachi?"**_ Naruto asked curiously.

_**"Don't worry about it Kit, and go eat some lunch, im sure your hungry by now"**_ Itachi said sending a small smile to the blonde, and urged him to go eat.

Naruto sent a smile back and turned around intending to seal up his sword and go for some lunch via transformantion.

That was before he saw Shikamaru standing there staring at him... how long had he stood there, Naruto sweated, he hoped the shadow user didn't reconize him.

He wasn't that lucky, or Shikamaru was just that smart, he beated the latter.

"Naruto?" Shikamaru looked the blonde up and down "Why are you dressed like that? Not that im complaining its deffinately better than the orange" Shikamaru walked over and gentally picks up a few strands of his long spikey blond hair, and raised an eyebrow "I didn't know you had long hair, or that hair grew so quickly, it's only been 3 months since we started training with our teams." Naruto was sweating, he forgot how observent Shikamaru was.

"Though the mask is a bit much, did you think it was cool?" Shikamaru smirked then relised Naruto wasn't yelling or joking around, or moving in general, just standing their with his eyes wide and his giant sword resting on the ground.

Shikamaru could see the blondes mind working quickly trying to figure out something, then the blonde closed his eyes and made a whinning sound, which he raised an eyebrow at.

"Damn it Shikamaru, why are you so damn... troublesome" Naruto runs his fingers through his hair and looks at the confused teen "I can't lie to you and get away with it, I know that, you'd just try to pick out the mystery, since that's what would interest you for awhile... Damn your troublesome... Why are you even out here?" Naruto grumbled.

Shikamaru looked amused, which was rare, "Well you didn't answer my questions Naruto, You answer mine, I answer yours, deal?"

The blonde signed "Deal" Narutos stomic growled "But first, i've been training all day and need some lunch" Naruto sealed his giant sword away.

"I know just the place" Shikamaru said and started to walk off, knowing the blonde would follow, he did.

Naruto stopped at the entrance to the villege and hide behind a tree, Shikamaru raised an eyebrow, "Hey Shikamaru i'll meet with you later, I need to go change" Naruto started to leave but was stopped by his hair being held.

"Ahh, Hey let go!" Naruto said turning around.

"Why are you changing Naruto? I don't think you need too" Shikamaru grabbed the blondes wrist and dragged him into the villege, Naruto stumbled, but gave in, he could feel his hidden ears and tails tucking themselves close.

People were looking curious but wern't glaring, it was like they... they didn't reconise him... his whiskers are covered, his hair stoped in the middle of his thighs, spikey, and and his cloak, he wasn't wering any orange like he is usually forced to by the villegers.

Naruto glanced around people were ignoring him once they see his headband.

The blonde started to walk straiter, and his confidence came back.

Shikamaru stopped at a restarant, it was a BBQ place, Shikamaru pulled him into the building and got seated at a window seat, Naruto looked around, he'd never been in here before, Shikamaru ordered everything while Naruto looked around.

Shikamaru got Narutos attention, "So why did you change into this?" the shadow user eyed him again, "Again im not complaining."

Naruto glanced around again and took a small paper out of his pouch, then poked Shikamarus forehead quickly adding chakra and pulling the paper away, and watch the shadow user clutch his head "What was that?" He said releasing his now unhurting head.

_**"You wanted to talk, and I want to keep myself secret, for now."**_ Naruto watched his friend face turn from shock to understanding, then back to his bored with life face.

"How?" he asked

_**"Send a small amount of chakra to the area with the seal, it will activate and allow you to talk to me anytime you want from any amount of distance you want"**_ Naruto informed.

_**"Like this? Well this is weird, toulblesome"**_ Shikamaru takes a sip of the water that was placed with the food by the waiter.

_**"Well your doing better than, some"**_ Naruto desides to shock Shikamaru again by sending him an image of a red headed boy surrounded by sand clutching his head and the sand whipping around him.

Shikamau spit up his water, making the hot plate steam a bit.

_**"What the hell?!"**_ Shikamaru says patting his chest.

Naruto puts some meat onto the hot cooking plate, _**"Calm down Shikamaru, it's another ability of the seal, you can send images, and messages, lets get some food onto the hot plate then you can ask your questions"**_ Naruto said flipping his meat over a to cook.

Shikamaru nodded and placed some of the food on the plate to cook and started his questions.

_**"So the change?"**_

_**"Jiijii found out about my idiot mask from Kakashi-sensei and told him sometime between last night and this morning, I decided to show some of my true self, and dressed for the meeting he called,"**_ Naruto chuckled _**"Shikamaru you should have seen his face, it was priceless!"**_

Shikamaru flipped his own food and watched the blonde pick his up and put it on a plate, picking up his chop sticks he adds some greens to his plate.

_**"Why are you hidding your real self?"**_

_**"Because I would have been in more danger than I already am"**_ Naruto sees his friends eyebrow rise again, _**"Yes danger, I started it when I was 3, it helped lesson the beatings I got, they went from everytime they saw me to weekly, or if I was lucky i'd get away and it would be monthly, but they were much more painful, the last beating I had was on my 4th birthday, after that I could get away from them... sometimes."**_ Naruto felt the stare and looked up, Shikamaru was shocked and furious, he'd never seen the lazy boy angry before, and was rightfully scared.

_**"And who, no why would people do that!?"**_

_**"They wanted me dead Shikamaru, if I were to change back into my mask right now I would be most likely kicked out of this restarant, as soon as someone notices"**_ Naruto says applying a genjutsu to hide his face and started to eat. (To the other customers he looks like he's eatting through his mask)

_**"Dead! But why your pranks weren't that bad!"**_ Naruto shook his head.

_**"Calm down!, the emotions are showing on your face!, I can't tell you why, Shikamaru, it a S-rank villege secret, so drop it, if anyone told you or if you speek about it you could be executed."**_ Naruto said serious

Shikamaru calms down and eats a bit before continueing his questions.

_**"So if you've been hiding your true self all this time, just how strong are you?"**_ Naruto looks at his friend and eye smiles.

_**"I can out last a Jonin, does that tell you anything?"**_ Naruto smirked at his shocked friend, and placed more food onto the hot plate.

Shikamaru POV

'Naruto can out last Jonin? damn is he really that strong?' Shikamaru looks at his blonde crush, 'yeah, I think he is' Shikamaru blushs looking at the blonde 'powerful and gorgious'.

Shikamaru continues to ask questions while thay eat and before he new it he had agreed to train with the blonde, the both of them were having a wonderful time, that is until Asuma and his team came into the BBQ restarant and noticed them.

"Shikamaru! There you are!" Shikamaru slamed his head against the back of the seat and groaned, 'Damnit and this was turning out to be such a good date' Shikamaru blushed at the thought, then wiped the thought away as his team joined them at the table, he watched his crush tense up aand disapear, he felt something brush his side and looked, Naruto was sitting next to him pointing at the otherside.

"I believe i'll sit next to Shikamaru while you strangers sit on the otherside" Narut was fakesmiling he saw the genjutsu disapate and the mask was back on.

Ino was talking sweetly and oogaling his crush while Chouji and Asuma-sensei sighed at her behavior.

He didn't like what she was trying to do.

Naruto POV

Naruto watch the blonde girl flirt with him in disgust, he couldn't believe this girl thought she could fool him into believing her cutesie act.

She was twirling her pale blonde hair while talking at him, not to him _at _him.

Naruto interupted her and asked "Who are you? None of you introduced yourselves, and that's rude."

"Oh yes, of course!" Ino cheered "My names Ino Yamanaka, his is Chouji Akimichi, and this is our Sensei Asuma Sarutobi, so what's your name?" she disgusted him emencly.

He could tell Shikamaru didn't like her at the momment, "My name is Arashi Mamoru, it's nice to meet you Asuma-sensei and Chouji" Naruto said intentionally leaving out Ino.

"Hey what about me, don't you think it's nice to meet me?" Ino whined trying to be cute.

Naruto looks at her and snorts making her stop her whining and gap at him.

"I've seen how you are Ino Yamanaka, your not a cutesie girl like you want me to believe, I know how weak, and cruel you really are."

She was sputtering dening what I said, "So you want to denie it huh?" she nods, "What about your graduation, I believe I remember you and most of the girls in your class smacked around and beat up a boy for an accident with another boy, do you want to denie that?" she look furious.

"Naruto-baka kiss my Sasuke-kun! He deserved it! Besides he's a nobody loser!" Ino yelled and Naruto glared at the girl, wishing he could beat the hell out of her, he saw Shikamaru tense and smack his own face.

_**"Why did you kiss the Uchiha anyway?"**_ Shikamaru asks.

_**"I didn't want to kiss him!, it was an accident, I was keeping up apperinces and got into a glare off with Sasuke, the kid that sit below him stood up and elbowed me into the basterd,"**_ Naruto answered, "As I saw the blonde didn't deserve anything, you girls just decided to beat him up just for fun, if anyone deserved that beating it would have been the kid below him, he was the one who pushed the boy into the other" he countered.

Ino glares and starts to argue at the other blonde, until Naruto stands up "I think it's time for me to go, I still have training to do, Shikamaru i'll meet you at my current training ground tomarrow for that training session," He looks to Chouji who is eating, "You may join if you want Chouji, Good bye Shikamaru, See ya." Naruto gives the shadow user some money to cover his bill and poofs away.

"WHAT A JERK!" Ino yells, Shikamaru rounded on her with a glare.

"No you are a jerk, im going, i've already eaten maybe I can catch up and we can train together today instead, I'll see you later Chouji" Shikamaru pays his and Narutos bill and leaves.

Ino huffs at her teammate and starts to insult and gossip about 'Arashi Mamoru'.

"Ino! That's enough! I wont have you bad mouthing a fellow shinobi! especially one you don't even know." Asuma said sternly shocking her, she looked to Chouji, the usually gental boys face was red, with anger.

She gulped.

Inos in trouble! Inos in trouble!

I don't hate her as much as I hate Sakura, but she comes pretty damn close.

Yes Shikamaru has a crush on Naruto, And he's damn good at hidding it.

As for Itachi, he's one of my favorite characters on Naruto, right now im between doing a ItaShikaNaru, a ShikaNaru, or a ItaNaru, who knows i could add some one else like KakaNaru!, Shino, Kiba or even Neji their rare.

Maybe it'll turn into a Harem... they are rare too.

And I do love Harem stories.

I'll leave it to vote

Harem: 1 (my vote)

ItaShikaNaru:0

KakaNaru:0

KakaItaNaru:0 (I like this too)

ShikaNaru:0

ItaNaru:0

ShiNaru:0

KibaNaru:0

NejiNaru:0

SaiNaru:0

Vote quickly!

Also comment if you have someone you want to be with Naruto or if you have a pairing you like it doesn't have to be with Naruto, it could be Neji/Kiba, or Jariya/Tsunade or maybe TenHina, yes i'll put together pairings I like in the story, but suggest if you want to see a pair.

Ino and Sakura become old fat guys that wish they could keep cats... they stay alone... they wont even be put together...

i'm working on the next chapter now, the votes will be needed in later chapters.

-Nature-sama


	3. Ch 3 Training with Shikamaru

I'd like to say im happy by so many reviews, and that someone asked for 1 girl to be added to the harem, i may do it depending on the girl you want me to add, if sakura your crap out of luck same with ino.

Hinatas alright but shes a going to be something different in this fic, im thinking Temari maybe... hmm...

but no this isn't a clan rebuilding fic...

I urge ya'll to ask question if you have them!

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Jutsu and seals'_

_**"Talking through mind link"**_

**"Kyuubi/Kurama - Summoned animals"**

Ch. 3 Training with Shikamaru

"Naruto?" Shikamaru asks as he walks into training ground 20, yesterday he couldn't find the blonde, he cursed Ino and her mouth for the rest of the day and it carried onto todays training, everytime Ino opened her mouth Shikamaru cursed her into silence, they had to cancel the days training mid morning because of it.

_**"Shikamaru, give me a a bit, i'll be their in a few."**_ Shikamaru jumped at Narutos voice, he'd forgotten about the seal! Damnit he could have just contacted Naruto directly instead of having to look everywhere for him! Troublesome!

_**"Where are you at, Naruto?"**_ Shikamau says laying down and looking at the clouds, relaxing, from his tense day.

_**"Im sparing with my Sword-sensei, you know the one whos teaching me to use my giant sword?"**_

_**"Yeah I know the one, how's it going?"**_ Shikamaru asked yawning, and stretching his arms.

_**"Not well, Sword-sensei is handing me my ass on a silver and gold plater"**_ Naruto left out that Itachi was pissed at Kisame, for the kiss the shark-man gave him, when he showed up.

Kinda FlashBack

Kisame walked up to him when he poofed next to Itachi, leaned down to him and kissed him full on the lips, then ran as fast as he could, as far way as he could manage.

He didn't get far...

Itachi calt him after a few seconds and beat him black, purple and he threw in some red.

It was safe to say Naruto didn't get his training until he healed the Shark-man, Naruto did it painfully until he got his answers...

Then he and Itachi visited Kurama...

It wasn't a nice visit...

End Kinda Flashback

Shikamaru waited a few moment then a poof came from his side and looked over only to be shocked at a tired Naruto falling back with his sword, when the blonde hit the ground he sighed and relaxed.

"Hey Shikamaru, can I take a nap before we begin, I need to recharge" at the shadow users dumnfounded nod, the blonde shut his eyes and was off to dreamland to rest.

Shikamaru looked the tired blonde over, he was dressed the same as the day before, his mask was up, Shikamaru chuckled at the light snoring the blonde made, he laid down next to Naruto and decided to take a nap with his crush.

Two hours later, Shikamaru woke up to Narutos masked face, 'Not a bad way to wake up' he thought and sat up, grumbling out a sleepy troublesome, and rubbed his eyes.

"Come on, let's get going to my island, for todays training" Naruto grabbed the other boys waist and pulled him to himself so they were flush.

"N-Naruto wha?" the now fully awake Shikamaru stuttered.

Naruto takes the shadow users hand and place it on his shoulder, "Hold on tight or you'll get lost" Naruto then activated his _'Kitsune Transport'_ seal, poofing him and Shikamaru away.

Shikamaru stumbled and fell when they landed.

"Shikamaru take some deep breathes, it's usually is a bit disorianting the first time" Shikamaru takes the blondes advice and takes a few deep breathes, then opens his eyes, they weren't in training ground 20 anymore.

"Shikamaru welcome to Uzushio, the most secure island in all the Elemental nations" Naruto said while he secured his sword to his back, via chakra.

"How did we get here? and why are we here?" Shikamaru asked looking around the room, their was a large desk and a few full bookshelves, he even looked out the windows some, and he could tell they were in a tall building.

"Were here for your training Shikamaru, as a for how, look behind us" Shikamaru turns around and sees a wooden fox statcue, "I created a seal, that allows me to transport myself to the place of the seal, no matter were it is." Naruto explained, turning around he walks to the door, over his shoulder he says, "You might want to keep up, Shikamaru" then walks out the door with the shadow user right behind him.

They walked out of the room and down a few stairs past many doors and archways until they were on the first floor, there was a large wooden double door, Naruto walked to it and threw them open.

Shikamarus POV

When the door opened Shikamaru, expected ruins, not a thriving small comunity, everyone turned to them and smiled at Naruto, waving and saying welcome back.

"Naruto-sama, Welcome back" Shikamaru heard and turned, their stood Hiashi Hyuuga, or so he thought until he introduced himself.

"Hello young Nara, my name is Hizashi Hyuuga, pleased to meet you" The Hyuuga smiled with gental eyes.

"Hizashi? But if that's true..."

"Yeah the villege thinks he's dead, he was suppose to be, but Kumo saved him and kept him in stasis, until I found him, and brought him here away from Kumo and Konoha" Naruto says before turning to Hizashi.

"Where is Kimimaru and Juugo? I want to cheak and see if Kimimaru is all better and see if I can get Juujo to train with us today" Naruto asks.

"You don't have to explain yourself to me Naruto-sama," Hizashi activates his Byakugan and points in a random direction "They are in the training grounds already, I will escourt you to the training ground" Hizashi says and walks next but alittle behind Naruto, Shikamaru walks next to Naruto while looking at the people around him.

They held a gental look on their face when they spot his crush, it was the opposite to the hidden leaf villege, who look at him like he's a criminal, then he remembers their chat from yesterday, and scowls.

Narutos POV

They walk to the training ground with Hizashi as their guide and escourt, Hizashi was probably hoping to spar again, Naruto would love too if the man asked, Naruto knows he will, just abit after the introduction to Shikamaru, he just knew it!

They heard crashing sounds, and he knew Juugo and Kimimaru were going at it.

Naruto ran the rest of the way, and was right, they were fighting bloodline to bloodline, Juugo was in his half tiger, half human form his claws were out facing Kimimaru who was welding two bone swords.

Shikamaru gasped at the sight, Naruto chuckled at his friends shock.

"Kimimaru!, Juugo!, Look whos here for training!" Hizashi spoke getting the two to stop their spar and look over, their eye hown in on Narutos smiling form.

Then they were just there, nealing infront of Naruto.

"Naruto-sama, Welcome back!" Naruto sighed.

"Cut the Sama crap you three, the jokes long over" Naruto says as they rise and Juugo changes back into his human form, orange hair and all, bird fly out of the surrounding trees and land on the blonde and orange haired boys, they were chirping a greeting, before settling themselves on to their shoulders and Narutos blade, the blue bird on Naruto shoulder waves a wing at Shikamaru, much to the shadow users amusment.

"But Naruto-sama, we insist, you are our leader after all" Hizashi said his eyes dancing with amusment.

Naruto huffed at him then turned to Shikamaru and pointed to the entirly white man "Shikamaru this is Kimimaru and this" he pointed to the other boy, "Is Juugo, their my friends and self appointed bodyguards, they acompany me when I leave the villege for my training... well the did before I became a ninja, then I started to take missions and they couldn't anymore."

"Yeah but if you just let us join the leaf we could take missions with you" Kimimaru tried.

Naruto shook his head, "If you come the others will want to, and I already told you what would happen if that happend."

Kimimaru and Juugo sighed "Yeah, their will be blood and attemps to make us into breeding stock" Kimimaru said.

Juugo shivered "I don't want that to happen, It sounds bad" Juugo said listening to his bird friends sing.

Narutos eyes softened "Don't worry, It might not take long for it to be safe to enter the hidden leaf soon" Naruto watched the three stand up straiter, Hizashi deflated after a minute.

Naruto frowneds, "Hizashi how about a spar after I set Shikamaru up with some exercises?"

"That would be apreshiated Naru-kit thank you" Hizashi walks into the training ground and starts to stretch.

Naruto turns to the shadow user, "Sorry Shikamaru, it looks like i'll have to join you later, what have you already been taught by Asuma-sensei?"

Shikamaru tells him everything his sensei taught him and his team, Naruto frowned then sighed, "It looks like both of our senseis are lazyasses, Okay first remove your shirt Im going to put a Resistance seal on you."

Shikamaru does what is asked of him and watches his crush pull out a brush and ink, "What does this seal do exactly?" Shikamaru asked trying not to laugh.

"It helps with your speed and strengh, the first level makes you feel like your walking through water, the second through dirt, and so on every level is harder," Naruto finishes with his stomic then moves to his inner wrist, and painting a small stylised triangle with a 0 in the middle of it.

Naruto finished drawing the seal and made a few hand seals the seals wavered a bit before settling, Shikamaru thought they looked like tattoos.

"There all I have to do now is activate them" Naruto touches the triangle and pumped a bit of chakra into it, the 0 wavered a bit then morphed into a 1, he felt weird and tried to walk, Naruto was right, it was like walking through water, "You can put your shirt on now Shikamaru."

The shadow user nodded and put his shirt on slowly, he liked taking it slow but this was too slow. Naruto told him the cheat, all he had to do was channel chakra into his body then decrese the amount as he gets use to it, easy.

"Okay Shikamaru, for your assinment I want you to tree walk until I finish my spar with Hizashi, if you get tired rest for five minutes, then start again, I want your chakra levels to rise so you wont get so tired after just a few jutsu, Im going to leave a clone to get you started" Naruto creates a Shadow clone, then leaves to begin his spar, from the sounds of it they're not holding back.

Shikamaru decided to focus on his own excersises and ignore everthing else.

7 hours later, Shikamaru was tired, he didn't think Naruto was such a slave driver, apparently he was wrong, he was laying on the ground breathing deeply.

"Maybe I pushed you to hard Shikamaru, don't worry it gets better" Naruto sat on his legs next to the tired ninja, and used his '_Medic Technique: Healers Hand' _ and helps slow the shadow users breathing and heart, then forcfully cooling his heated body.

"I don't know what you did, but thanks" Shikamaru said before he passed out.

Naruto blinks then chuckled, he heals Shikamarus muscles and achs, then picks him up "Hizashi, Juugo, Kimimaru, im heading back to the hidden leaf villege."

"Can't you stay the night Naruto-sama?" Juugo asked saddened

"Juugo im coming back here tomarrow, hopefully with Shikamaru again," Juugo perks up, "I have to take Shikamaru back to his home, im glad we gave him a large lunch." Naruto waves at the three then poofs back to training ground 20.

Naruto seals his sword away then starts to carry the shadow user home, when he got there he was nearly attacked by, who he thought to be his friends mother, Naruto blinks as the womens face goes from worried anger to confusion to pure worry.

"Don't worry Nara-san, he's just tired, I suggest letting him sleep it off and having a large breakfest ready for him, he's going to be hungry in the morning." Naruto follows Shikamarus mother to the other teens room and places him in his bed, he let the other teens mother deal with cleaning his up and changing him into his bed cloths.

Naruto walks to the door "Nara-san let Shikamaru rest in the morning, i'll send his team a message about his tartiness, okay?" the Nara women nodded and got to getting her child undressed and into something clean.

"Good Night Nara-san" Naruto poofs away to go eat some ramen and study a scroll before going to sleep.

Shikamaru didn't know why but he was awake and felt good like he could run forever, he then remembered yesterday, he and Naruto trained together in chakra control, it was tedious but he was already feeling the results, his chakra control was better, and he didn't have to use as much chakra to be able to move the same.

Shikamaru got up when his stomic gave a harsh growl, and noticed he was home and in his pjs, the sun was up high so he was sleeping for awhile, why hadn't his mother come up and bother him into getting up earlier?

Shikamaru shrugged and got dressed, he slowly walked down the stairs, but quickend when he smelt the food, he was hungry.

His mother was happy he was eating so much, his father was surprised yet happy as well.

When asked how he got home, his mother was happy to say he was carried in by a masked blonde, 'Naruto' Shikamaru smiled, then frowned when his mother started to ask questions.

Shikamaru dodge the questions, as best he could but ended up giving his mother the name Naruto used when confronted with his team, Arashi Mamoru, he didn't think it would cause any trouble.

He slowly makes his way to his teams training ground, and saw his team doing their regular drills, he wanted to glare at Ino but he felt to good to do it.

"So you finally join us huh?" Asuma asked when he noticed his third student.

"Yeah Shikamaru you usually are not this late" Chouji says eating a chip.

"YEAH SHIKAMARU YOUR LATE!" Ino yelled but then quieted when the shadow user glared at her.

"Im late because I had the hardest training ever yesterday, and slep in, not even my mom woke me up" Shikamru explained, which earned him a few looks of disbelief.

"You went to train after yesterdays session with us?" Asuma asked, after a moment he remembered the long hair blonde, and choked "You went to train with that Arashi kid?"

Shikamaru raises an eyebrow then nods "Yeah, he's a slave driver too, I didn't think it would be so hard" Shikamaru groans at the memory.

"How hard could it have been?" Chouji asks.

Shikamaru lifts his sleeve to show part of the resistance, it was set on 1, The first thing he did was put a resistance seal on me he was suppost to show me how to deactive it last night but I past out from the training" Shikamaru said then lowered his sleeve.

"Resistance seal?" Asuma asks, Shikamaru nodded.

"It's to help train my speed and strengh, while I work on other things, like my chakra control and enlarging my chakra stores," Shikamaru said taking a seat under a nearby tree, and laying down.

Soon he was getting yelled at by Ino for laying down until he sent another glare at the girl which reminded her she wasn't really liked at the momment and she huffed turning around and ignoring the shadow user.

His Sensei and friend continue to ask questions until it was time to stop training, Ino left quickly while Asuma and Chouji asked if they could meet Naruto again.

Shikamaru didn't know he vagly remember Naruto saying Chouji could but what about Asuma?

Luckly this time he remembered the seal on his forehead..

-Nature-sama


	4. Ch 4 Garra and the Chunin Exams

"Talking"

'Thinking'

_'Jutsu and seals'_

_**"Talking through mind link"**_

**"Kyuubi/Kurama - Summoned animals"**

Ch. 4 Garra and the Chunin Exams

Today Naruto decided to wear one of the kinomos he _liberated_ from Gatos mansion, it was dark blue with a beautiful golden dragon with lite blue eyes wraping around him, he modified it, so he could wear it as his shinobi cloths, slits were put up the sides so he could reach for his weapons, he sewed a mesh into the cloth to that he wouldn't have to worry about getting to hurt, he also strenghend the cloth by putting seals onto it.

The cloth could repair itself if he pushed chakra into it, he did this with every one of the kimonos.

Naruto decided to start dropping his mask after he got confirmation that his sensei had entered them into the Chunin Exams, from the Jonin himself.

Naruto walked around the villege looking for Konohamaru and his little friends, he had promised to teach them something and he knew the perfect thing for them to do.

"Ahh!" Narutos ears perk up at the scream and turn to a fenced ally way listening "Let me go!" 'Konohamaru?' Naruto runs to his little students/brothers, voice.

What he sees infuriates him a cat suit wearing male was holding the little one up in the air, while the little ones friends were standing afraid off to the side.

Naruto unsealed his zanbato snuck up on the bully.

The cat suit male pulled his arm back ready to hit the kid, until Naruto placed his blade at the cat-suit ninjas arm that was holding his brother.

"You have two seconds to let him go before I chop your arm off" Naruto said startling the two forieners.

Mainly the cat-suit ninja, who smelled of nerviousness, and fear.

"Boss!" Konohamaru yells happily, he knew he would be okay now.

Konohamaru was dropped when his boss started to lift his sword and bring it down, the blonde girl pulled her brother to her and steadied him before glaring at the blonde Kitsune only to flinch when Naruto threw a terrifiying glare right back at her before checking on his little minion.

The cat-suit male snarled at the long haired blonde, getting back his courage and stepping forward, to challenge the blonde.

"You little pest!" Konkuro start but was intorupted.

"Konkuro stop" the cat-suit male turned in fear and began to appologize only to be stopped by the red head, and threatend into shuting up.

The red head looked at the blonde, he was glaring at his siblings, then the blue eyes softend when they met his eyes, Garra nodded to his blonde friend.

_**"Naruto i'll come find you later"**_ Garra sends and Naruto nods.

Naruto watches his friend walk away and turns to the 3 little ones asking how they got into the mess, which they explained they were looking for him and ran into the cat-suit teen, and he started to pick on them.

Naruto frowns _**"Garra try to control your brothers actions, he almost hurt my minions... and the Hokages grandson."**_ Naruto got a nod in return and took the three for ice-cream and then to a training ground for the excersises he planed to give them.

Naruto walked into the training ground where his team was waiting, and they gap at him, he raised an eyebrow at them, then looked down at his cloths, he was still wearing his kimono, That would explain the staring, he was wearing his mask and his hair was long and spikey, he shifted slightly, yeah he still had his blade on his back.

Sakura and Sasuke was wondering who the blonde was, Sakura was plotting how to stalk and rape the blonde, (Just like with Sasuke) Kakashi looked at Naturo and nearly burned his face with his blush, he thought Naruto was gorgious! the kimono suit him, the calm deep blue, and the ferosiousness of the golden dragon.

Kakashi was glad Naruto wore a mask he didn't think he could take looking at his face and cloths.

Naruto blinked tilting his head, "What?" he asked walking forward and stopping at his senseis side.

Sasuke grunts, "Who are you?" Sasuke takes a long look thinking 'he looks strong, is that Zabuzas sword?' he narrows his eyes "Where did you get Zabuzas Sword?" 'I an Uchiha was denied it so no one should have it' Sasuke thought.

"Yeah that does look like Zabuza sword, What are you doing with it? We couldn't find it when we went to bury the guy!" Sakura yells.

Naruto blinks at his 'team' "Zabuza told me to take it after he died" he answers calmly.

"What? how is that possible your a leaf ninja, and the only ones anywhere near Wave our team, hey wait we still have to wait for the loser" Sakura said then continues to belittle her teammate, while Kakashi sighs in disapointment.

"It's your fault she continues to act like this you know" Naruto told Kakashi, who sighs again.

"I don't know how to handle little girls" Kakashi said, trying to tune out the ranting girl.

"Sit back, Watch and learn" Naruto walks up to the angry pinkette, and punches her in the face... hard.

That shut her up, she was whining about her face hurting, when Naruto barked "Stand up now!" She whined and Naruto hit her on the head "Get up now!" he adds a growl to scare her.

It works she stands up holding her red face with tears coming out of her eyes, "Stop your blubbering, your a ninja your not suppose to act that way to a teammate, no matter how they _act_, your a discraise to koinochi everywhere!" he watches his 'teammate' flinch and Naruto scoffs "You discust me, crying over a little punch, what do my words hurt you?" She nodds, He scoffs again "Discusting, Kakashi should have broke you out of this fangirl faze by now, by the look of you, you haven't even train to be a ninja let alone a genin, how the hell did you pass the exams?" Naruto belittled

Sakura was crying now, "Shut the hell up girl! Im going to force you to train, so you don't die in the chunin exams, your teammates can atleast drag your useless carcus through to the 2 exam, now stop your whining now! tie your hair back, she started to argue with him "You have two chocies girl put the hair up or a chop it off entirelly, choose now" Naruto pulls out a kunai she still trys to argue thinking he wouldn't, a second later Naruto was holding her long hair and she was left with very short hair, she stared at he cut off hair, "Now that; that is done drop and give me 80 push ups!" She drops quickly at the demand and starts her excersises, crying over her hair.

Naruto turns to his shocked sensei and teammate "What? Do you think shes the only one Sasuke drop and do 140! Kakashi 230 Push ups!" they also drop not even thinking to go against his athoritive tone.

Naruto gets down and starts his 500 push ups, while barking out orders for them to do next.

Push ups, sit ups, pull ups, jumping jacks, and 10, 13, 28, and 66 laps around the villege (the laps go with the people) Chakra control and Chakra increase by the end, the two genin and their Jonin were beat, and willing to wave the white flag then beg for mercy.

Naruto didn't give it, Naruto ran them thorugh drill after drill until they could do it in their sleep, he made them practice their hand signs while running around the villege, Naruto made it pure torture, but he had to it was only a week before the exams start, and he planed to have his 'team' in tip top shape even if he had to beat it into them.

He hoped it came to that.

Naruto trained them into the dirt, that night he watched them fall dead asleep he healed them up and sent his clones to take his teammates home while Naruto took his sensei home himself.

Naruto looked around the Jonins home and gapped, it was dirty, Naruto kept his home as tidy and clean as possible, he twitched at the trash on the floor and wrappers every where.

Naruto explored his senseis home, it was a mess, Naruto checked the kitchen, it was empty and under used the stove looked like it has never been used, the fridge was near empty with very old rotted food, his pantry and cabnates empty, their were plates and cups but they were few and old, there was only 3 or 4 forks and spoons, He shook his head.

Naruto put his hair up and got to cleaning his senseis appartment, He loved his clones, he used his Kitsune transport to go to bird country, he picked up plates and glass wear and silver wear, he picked up groceries in grass country.

He came back to a mostly clean house it still had dust and the floors needed to be mopped, Naruto put everything away, and started to organise everything, Naruto sent a clone to Spring Country, Kakashi needs cookbooks, so he can cook for himself.

Kakashi opened his eyes, and groaned he hasn't slept this good since he was little he nuzzled his pillow then he froze, his pillow? last thing he remembered was the training from hell, his body doesn't ach or hurt in anyway.

Why he remembered doing that a couple of times, he always woke up on the training ground or where ever he was, in pain chakra exshastion, or body fatige, hell he went through both at the same time before.

He got up slowly and checked himself, Was it a dream? Kakashi scratched his head and walked into his bathroom, and paused it was clean, he blinks then walks out to check everything else, his hole appartment was clean, it nearly sparkled, their was no dust, his book shelf was organised and his ninja tools were sharpened, his kitchen was stocked and clean, his fridge was cleaned out and full of fresh vegtiables and fruit, milk, eggs...

His cabinates had new plates and cups, their was even a tea set and cups, they had dogs and leaves on them, he liked them, there was all sorts of tea flavors, mint, jasmine, and so on, he looked at his counter when he saw books lined against the wall, they were cook books, he smiled, he had never learned how to cook, he guessed now he didn't have an excuse, he walked into his living room and inspected it he paused when he saw small feet hanging off the end.

He walked around the couch and stared, "Awe" he couldn't help but say, on his couch was Naruto, Naruto was already deadly gorgious while awake but asleep? Yeah he's down right lithel..

Naruto twitch in his sleep and Kakashi found himself under a brage of kunai, and having to dodge Narutos Zanbouto, that was nowhere in sight until now.

"Naruto wake up!" Kakashi practically yelled, Naruto paused then rubbed his eyes, and opening them, with a yawn.

"Sorry Kaka-sensei im use to having to defend myself from people in the morning" Naruto seals up his sword and walks into the kitchen, "Kakashi come here im going to teach you how to cook breakfest for yourself" Kakashi chuckled and followed his student turned teacher.

Breakfest. Was. Wonderful. Kakashi thought as he and his student walk to their training ground, Naruto had cooked while he watched and learned how to cook eggs perfectly and sasuge and bacon to greatness, after eating the food from hevan Naruto put a training seal on him it was call a Resistance seal and was set to level 2 right away since he had training with the seal before, he read his book as they walked into the grounds, Sakura was chatting at Sasuke, again only to have a horrified face at his appearence.

Naruto growled "Apparently you didn't learn" She was now terrorfied, "Drop and give my 100!" she trys to say something only to be punched in the face again "Make that 140!" She groaneds "Do I need to make it 200?" She moves to doing her push ups, Naruto raises and eyebrow at his other teammates.

They groan and start, Naruto makes sure they're doing their excersises before joining them, Naruto makes them do the same excersises, Sakuras were as hard as Sasukes now.

She wanted to be delusional?. Then he would wake her useless ass up!

Naruto talked to Garra about his teammate, he and Garra had a laugh at her horrified face, they both cracked up when Garra replied with his sibilings terrified faces when the redhead laught out loud.

Naruto and his clones aimed mostly at Sakura for there dodging practice, it was brutal.

Naruto made her change her cloths, when she tried to disagree Naruto tore through it making it so that the dress part was gone and that all was showing but her flat chest, he left her black shorts intacked, she screamed until he nocked her to the ground and shoved her face in the mud.

"Shut up girl, you will change your cloths or next time i'll shred everything and put you in the middle of the villege, knowing the perverts in the villege you'll be stared at alot, and i'll make sure that no one can get to you to help you out either, maybe i'll tie you up, so you can't even try to cover yourself."

Naruto knew Kakashi wouldn't let him do that but the useless girl needed a major wake up call.

She was in tears by the end of the day, Naruto didn't care, Sakura tried to convense their sensei to make him stop, but Kakashi was told to use tough love, or at least ignore her and Sasuke if they said anything.

Besides after each day of training Naruto took the time to heal their wounds and made it so that they wouldn't feel any pain in the morning.

Garra met Naruto infront of his appartment, looking murderious, "what's wrong with you?" Naruto asked as he opened his door and let the red head in.

"I couldn't get in" he says, Naruto smiles.

"Of course not Garra, I can't leave this place unprotected, you know that, Tea?" Naruto moves to the stove and starts some Jasmine tea, then raids his glass cookie jar for the cookies he baked when Garra told him he would be in the leaf villege.

Naruto puts the cookies on a plate and watch as Garras eyes widen a fraction, Naruto chuckled and pushed the plate forward slightly, then turned around to finish putting the tea in the teapot, the pored the tea into the cups and placed them infront of his guest and himself, he didn't dare go for the cookies, but he did snag a piece of the cake he made.

While Naruto loved Ramen, Garra loved cookies, well any sweets really but cookies were his favorite.

They enjoyed each others company until it got dark, Naruto rubbed his eyes and looked to his brother of cercomstance "Wanna stay over?" Garra raised and eyebrow.

"Right, welcome to my home, hope you don't mind sharing the bed" Garra raised his eyebrow again, "Oh right of course you don't" the eyebrow lowered, Naruto chuckled, "Just be glad I have a queen sized bed now, and not that old broken single bed.

Naruto had gone to Snow country to get the bed when he heard that they had developed the softest bed ever made, Naruto rather enjoyed the bed but he had to dodge one Ibiki Morino when he went to get it, apparently the man had heard the same and went to get one for himself.

Naruto thought it was worth it, Garra did too, if the moan was anything to go by.

Garra curled up with a body pillow Naruto gave him to use as a teddy, and hoped he himself wouldn't be used as one.

That didn't happed, Naruto woke up with Garra tangled up with him, funniest part, Kakashi came over while he was trying to get up.

Kakashi was lucky that he was there, or he would have been crushed by Garras sand.

After a cranky Garra was given some sweet pancakes, with honey syrup, Naruto introduced the two, ignoring Kakashi-sensei as he shakes the sand from himself then resorts to brushing it off.

"Garra, call your sand back please, your making my other guest and sensei uncomfortable, Garra glares for a moment before tons to sand removes itself from his sensei "Thank you Garra, cookie?" Naruto holds out a plate with two cookies and their gone in an instant.

Kakashi raised an eye brow at the scene, but doesn't question it when a plate of delisious smelling food was held under his nose, Kakashi dug into the food not showing his face, taking a bit quickly then raising his mask so no one could see it.

Naruto sweat drops "Uh Kaka-sensei you do relise I already know what you look like, and Garra is like me, he has a quick and observent eye, he saw your face the instant you removed your mask" Naruto said boardly, sounding like a certain Nara.

Kakashi groans and just lowers his mask "I don't get why you don't just use a very low leveled genjutsu to cover you while you eat in public, that's what I usually do when I want to eat somewhere else than Ichirakus" Naruto says then eats completely ignoring his senseis slight blush.

"Hey Garra wanna join our teams torture session today or do you have plans?" Naruto asks Taking a sip of his tea.

Garra raises an eyebrow over his own tea cup, Naruto could see his lip twitch beside the rim of his cup.

"Naruto don't you mean our _training_ session?" Kakashi asked worried.

Naruto shacks his head and rolls his eyes "No if the useless girl doesn't snap out of the dillusion she has on herself then she will die, beside im only going hard on her you and Sasuke have been doing the same excersises the past two days of my training, besides you need to get yourself back to A-rank, you are a measly low B-rank" Naruto says bluntly.

"What? I defeated Zabuza Momichi I can't be a B-rank" Kakashi says.

"Kaka-sensei what happend durring our first encounter with Zabuza?" Naruto asked.

"Well we defeated him of course" Kakashi said.

"Kakashi-sensei you got trapped in the _'Water Prison Jutsu'_ 10 minutes into the fight I had to show some of myself and pull a idiot spin to it" Garra coffs "Then Sasuke and I got you out you copied Zabuzas attacks not that you needed to since you went through the last war and most likely have tons of the jutsu he was using" Naruto says taking a breather he sips his tea then contuines.

I think you relie on that eye more than you should and are wasting a good thing, you copied the Jutsu, but did you ever master any of them" Naruto raised an eyebrow and pushed some cookies to the highly entertained Garra who snapped them up quickly.

Kakashi opens his mouth before closing it imediatly "I haven't" Kakashi felt like he was being scolded by his sensei again.

Narutos eyes soften "It's okay I devised a seal for you, it allows you to turn off the eye at will, and still be able to use the eye without having to cover it" Naruto informs, eating the last of his meal and pushes his plate away.

Kakashi stares at his student in in shock "What? did you expect me not to take the challege after you passed out from chakra exshastion in wave? Cause I don't know about you, but i'd rather you be concious for anything above a _D-rank_" Naruto said poring a cup of tea for himself.

"The training?" Kakashi asked

"You let yourself slip into a habit of reading and not training, reading is find but you need to train more Kakashi-sensei" Naruto said drinking his tea.

Naruto smirked at his sensei "You are going from Jonin to Chunin, that's bad sensei, very bad"

Kakashi soon got the point and the seal was grafted under and around the side of his eye, it looked like a line with a dot in the courner.

Kakashi blinked, he could still see through the eye, he tested the sharingan seal and was greatful it tuned back on.

"Kakashi-sensei there is and extra seal I put into the seal, that you should know about" Naruto said after putting the seal on his sensei.

"Hmm?"

"It's a seal that adomatically turns off the sharingan when your chakra gets down to a certain point so that you are sble to keep some of your chakra to get away if needed" Naruto said "Knowing you the stopping seal is needed seeing as you don't know when to stop"

Kakashi sighed "I see"

"It's not a punishment sensei, that is what the training is for, this seal is to keep you alive" Naruto said then "Specking of training lets go, you can bemoan your weakness later."

Naruto then drags his sensei to the training ground with Garra following.

When they arrived they saw Sasuke snarling at the gossiping pinkette.

"It seems you are a glutten for punishment girl" Naruto says he felt Garras amusment at her now terrified face.

"230 push ups go!" She stuttered and got a punch to the face nocking her down "Make that 310 push ups anymore complaints will get you 400 push ups and I will make you do everything," she drops in tears and starts the exsercise 'I think I wont heal her this evening so she will finally get the message' Naruto thought as he set his other two team mates to work doing just a few more of the exsercise.

Naruto and Garra did their own exsercises, then a taijustsu match against each other, Naruto had a clone watch his teammates so Sakura didn't slack.

Naruto was disgusted when he found out that Garra didn't even know taijustu, Shukaku or not he needed to learn different styles of jutsu, instead of just sand jutsu and using sand to fight and not moving.

Naruto of course taught his favorite Fuinjutsu, that's how he found out Garra was his cousin, not that the teen seemed to care one bit, not that Garras mask could fool him, Garra was very possesive and protective after they found that little bit of info out.

Naruto at the time told Garra that his bright red hair should have spoken volumes that they were cousins, after all Uzumakis were known for their vibrate red hair.

Even Naruto has some red in his hair, it was only at the tips of his hair, but it was still red, of course he hid the red along with his kitsune fetures, Naruto knew that if anyone saw his red hair they would think Kurama was taking over, of course with the kitsune fetures the thought would have been taken more seriously.

And he most likey would have been attacked, so he kept his red away even infront of his jijii, only Garra and a few people on his island have seen his red hair and kitsune fetures.

It was funny seening Garra transformed into a Tanuki demon, thanks to Shukaku, Naruto laughed when he remembered the event just out side of the sand villege.

When Naruto fixed Garras seal and removed the insane priest Shukaku came into control of himself and transformed Garra into a Tanuki demon while the red haired boy finally got the sleep he so rightfully needed.

When Garra woke up he was in full Tanuki demon instinct, Naruto had to dominate the Tanuki making him the Alpha, beating the boy in combat did the trick in aserting his leadership.

Of course Naruto would win he was better trained even if he was a 6 year old at the time.

Naruto had to stay for a week and a half, that was around the time the Tunuki instincts settled down and could be controled by Garra himself Naruto taught Garra everything he could from his beloved Fuinjutsu to Taijutsu to even Medical ninjutsu.

Naruto even taught his cousin how to create his own jutsu! one of the twos favorite hobbies other than Fuinjutsu, they were both Uzumakis after all.

When Naruto saw his team had finished their exsercises he gave them lunch boxes and instructed them to eat everything.

Kakashi nearly snatched his box out of Narutos hands He said his thanks then ate quickly and downing the water Naruto gave him.

Sasuke and Sakura were hesitant at first but ate when they saw their sensei eating Naruto ate with his genjutsu on and of course Kakashi saw this then cast one himself so he could eat slowly.

Garra dug in imediatly and nearly snarled at Sakura when she went to pick up one of the cookies Naruto made.

Until Naruto pushed a cookie into his mouth, he was apeased she could have that cookie.

But she better not take anymore.

Naruto had his team training again this time he forced them to master their jutsu, then punished the girl for not having any but the graduating three and not bothering to learn anymore.

Sasuke had tried but the uchiha had been chased by his fan girls to be able to get away and train.

Naruto told the Uchiha to go home and get some water and earth element jutsu scrolls the boy snarled saying he didn't need to learn anything aside from fire.

Naruto beat him down in a spar and sent him and a clone off to get the told scrolls, of course Naruto knew most of the Uchiha scrolls were in the Uchiha compound on his Uzushio, having been taken there by himself and Hizashi when the leaf nins were chasing Itachis double.

They were all luckly Naruto was so quick in getting everything or ROOT would have gotten everything while Sasuke was in the hospital.

Naruto knew that Itachi was inecent Naruto didn't know about the other Uchihas until a few months later, but by them Naruto had already moved Itachi into a compound on Uzu with everything in the Leaf villeges Uchiha compound from the weapons to the scrolls and books.

Naruto was furious when he heard from Kabuto that the mummy bastard had taken some of the Uchihas.

Itachi was infuriated the two if them imediatly seek out the base and rescue his relatives, even a few of the other children that weren't emotionless, he rescued his buddies Sai and Shin, Shin was sick and the two were set to kill one another by Danzo.

Naruto saved the two then sought out Tsunade and payed her to heal the boy and everyone else.

The babies had been abused so have the adults who refused to conform to Danzos way of thinking, Kabuto might be good at medical jutsu but Tsunade was the best.

Naruto healed miner and a few major wounds with his _'Medic Technique: Angels wings'_ and _'Medic Technique: Angel Feathers'_ healing small breaks and cracks in the bones, cuts, and torture wounds leaving no scars which the people were thankful for.

Of course Tsunade and Shizune was curious about the jutsus and pestered him about them when they were having a break or waiting on some results, the pestering doubled when they everyone was healed near completely.

Naruto kicked them off his island after paying the two, he made sure they knew he was annoyed with them when he did so.

Tsunade was angry at him after that. Not that he cared.

Then Naruto found Juugo and Kimimaru along with Suigetsu in a few of his Orochimare hideout raids.

Juugo was found in a prison for Oro-temes experiments along with a very sick Kimimaru who went to visit the gental kid.

Naruto rescued Suigetsu at another base, he was stuck in a glass tube of water.

Of course the kid was able to transform his body into water which was why he was in the tube.

He and Juugo got along after Naruto fixed his orange haired friend, Suigetsu was obsessed with the Seven swordsmen of the mists swords.

He was jelious of the fact Zabuza left his sword to Naruto, but he repected the blonde kitsune to much to take the sword from him, that didn't stop him from annoying the blonde when he helped him learn to use the giant clever.

Naruto saved the people from Kiri next after Suigetsu, the bloodline wars took its toll on the bloodline users.

The people were tired of fighting so Naruto offered his island aslong as they didn't mind his people and told them that if they hurt any from his island without cause Naruto would punish them harshy.

He told his people the same if they harm their guests they would be punished.

No one fought after the first punishment, He had the ones responsible for the fight working on the repairs the they had to do odd chores then they had to last in a fight with him if they were trained in the ninja ways if not they had to run around the island while being chased by his summons.

The first to start something was one of the Rain nin he saved from Being slautered with his family on the outskirts of Rain country.

The family didn't want to live there anymore because of the other nin that tried to rape his wife and small daughter.

The nin had a problem with a member of the clan that he fought against in the past.

Naruto showed him the error of his was quickly and made everyone sit down and talk after the punishments, he didn't want any hatered on his island.

The two were best friends a week after the talk.

The talks and peace he kept on the island made him popular amongst his people.

He resolved their problems and spared with everyone that wanted to, he madi it so the people didn't have to or even want to hate each other.

But he also didn't care who or what a person did in their past, he talked them through it all.

Naruto smiled at his cousin when he sent a picture of a curled up napping Shukaku through the mind link for him to see.

Naruto and Garra just dropped his teammates off at their houses, Naruto had already healed Sasuke and Kakashi, leaving Sakura to be in pain so she would learn.

Naruto took his sensei home and left to get to his own, He and Garra ate then went to sleep.

The two couldn't wait to see how Sakura would react to the pain she was going to be in.

Naruto and Garra were laughing 'on the inside of course' Sakura actually thought they would let her stay home just because she was in pain.

Sakuras mother tried to tell then that she was in to much pain to do anything, and Naruto told her that Sakura was a Shinobi and should be use to this kind of training by nowm and that she should have trained in the academy like she was suppose to instead of trying to rape Sasuke all the time.

Sakuras mother was furious and screeched at them Naruto just walked right by her and up to the groaning Sakuras room, He kicked her out of bed and told her to dress or go naked.

She slowly complied when he said she had 10 minute before he walks her out in the buff and makes her train like that.

She got dressed and painfully made her way down the stairs where her mother was tied up and gagged, her mother was screeching through the gag.

Naruto pushed her into the kitchen and sat her down and _forced_ her to eat every last bite of food.

Then they left the women in the house with a clone to untie her when they were far way.

Naruto sat the in pain girl down under a tree and the two poofed away coming back 30 minute later with his teammates.

Sakura was not a happy camper she was in pain, and hurting but the blonde bastard didn't care just had her doing everything she did the day before, she had more energy than yesterday because she was forced to eat more.

She complained alot today and got hurt even more for it!

She begged her sensei to get the bastard to stop forcing her to train, but was turned away and forced to do more exsercises, Lunch was delicious even Sasuke-kun ate everything he could.

She was snarled at by the red head that joined in their training yesterday he snatched the cookies from her and guarded them like they were a precious gem.

She didn't like him or the blonde espeacially when the blonde had some visiters.

They were little brats that mocked her, she charged at them and was beaten up by the blond bastard then force to go without lunch for trying to hurt a child.

She watch the bastard scold the brats and send them to do some exsercises too.

She snarled at them when they got to close to the tree she was working on her chakra control on, only to be told that she had more exsercises afterwards.

She hated those three brats.

Naruto she didn't know where the little bart was either, her guess he was booted from the ninja program, she hated him very much for sicking this lunatic on them.

The last day was the harshes by far she dared talk to her Sasuke-kun and got calt by the blonde bastard making her Sasuke-kun hate her for no reason!

She was forced to do 610 of every exsercise he gave her, she fell out at 400 and was forced to start over until she could do them all with no lunch.

Sakura ran away during lunch and cried to her mother who went to the councel while Sakura was dragged back to training after passing out in her mothers arms.

Sakuras mother was on the civilian councel and told them all what has been going on since the begining of the week, with her daughter.

The councel imediatly sent their shinobi protector to collect the blonde.

The ninja was sent back with a message that the blonde was getting his teammates ready for the exams coming up and that the useless pink girl was laxy and slacked when their sensei trained them all.

So he had to do it the hard way to get her to train and not DIE in the exams coming up.

He also said he was sending a message to the hokage that the civilians tried to punish one of his shinobi without cause or alerting him.

By the angry Kage at the now opened door to the councel room, they knew he got the message.

No one saw the councel after that, and up into the start of the Chunin exams.

Naruto dragged Sakura to the academy for the exams she was forced to dress into what he brought her instead of the new clothes she had bought herself.

She wore green and black, she was horrified by it but was warned that if she came out in the pink outfit he take her out in public and burn the clothes off her.

She didn't take the chance he might do it.

Naruto and his team made their way up to room 301 Sasuke almost opened his big mouth and said something about the genjutsu on room 201, which would waste all the hard work Lee put into his acting.

And he liked Lee he was awesome at Taijutsu, and hopefully when his mask was released he could do the perceger to expand and somewhat fix his chakra coils.

Naruto calt a glimps of Kabuto and tilted his head slightly at him, he got a wave in friendly wave in return.

_**"Putting up a mask for the exams Kabu?"**_ Naruto asked while listening to Kakashi talk to his teammates.

_**"Naruto-sama it's good to hear from you" **_Kabuto said sounding grateful.

_**"Kabuto you know you can contact me anytime with the seal so if you ever have to talk you can. And no you wouldn't be bothering me!"**_ Naruto said to his friend Naruto ignored his team as they walked into the room and was basted with KI.

Naruto scoffed at them and sent them running with his own.

Naruto leaned against the abandoned wall and continues to chat with his friend.

_**"The KI was a little harsh don't you think Naruto-sama?"**_ Kabuto said amused.

Naruto rolled his eyes _**"Right harsh. Your one to talk Mr. Rips thy enemies arms off and beat thy enemies with thy own arms"**_ Naruto said pointing out an insident when he a Kabuto were attacked by Rain nins.

Kabuto sends a smile to the blonde _**"But Naruto-sama if I didn't you would have been hurt"**_

_**"Sometimes Kabu you creep me out"**_ Naruto said shuttering at the memory of the gore Kabuto cause just because the man decided to attack him from behind.

_**"Aa. One of my favorite past times"**_ Kabuto said smiling at the random genin that looked at him.

_**"That's why you and Sai should get along with each other, I don't understand why you to fight so much"**_ Naruto said

Kabuto scowled but turned it into a fake smile for the other genin _**"Naruto-sama we don't get along together because we are to much alike"**_ Kabuto said

_**"True, oh got to go Kiba and his pack are walking up"**_ Naruto said and shut the link.

Naruto opened his eyes and saw Kiba looking confusedly at him.

He walks up and sniffed him, Akamaru licked his chin, and Naruto tossed a home made doggy treat to the pup, who snapped it up quickly.

"Naruto? Dude! what's up" Kiba said as if he didn't just shock the rest of their graduating class minus Shikamaru and Shino, those two already knew about him being like this.

Shino knew because of the training team ten minus Ino did with him, after the training Shino came out of the trees and confronted him on it.

Shino felt his bugs buzz about he and most likely Shikamaru were very apreciative of what the blonde kitsune was wearing today.

Naruto wore a dark blue kimono with a golden furred kitsune with a white fluffy chest, blue eyes and red on the tips of its three tails and long obi was golden and the bow was elagant.

Naruto wore his hair back into a long pony tail, with thick tail framing his face.

Naruto wore his sword and shocked alot of Kiri nins that were in the room he saw one or two of the Kiri nins look angry and jelious, while the others looked angry.

Yes Shino and Shikamaru apreciated his new look very much.

Shikamaru smiled at Naruto the mask was off now and forever... hopefully.

If they play their cards right Shikamaru knew he Shino and Naruto could be on a team after they pass the exams.

Shikamaru listened to the silver haired guy puff out Sasukes feathers by complementing him and making the rest look at him in awe.

Shikamaru was highly concerned about the information the teen got that is until Sasuke asked about his blonde teammate, then Shikamaru was interested but felt angry that the Uchiha would ask about his crush infront of enemy villeges.

Kabuto didn't give much just that he was an idiot and has the same mission stats as the Uchiha, and that his offensive and defensive jutsu were non-exsistant.

Kiba being Kiba didn't like that silver hair teen insulting his pack mate, and yelled at the teen.

Naruto apologized for Kiba via mind link.

Soon the exam was started by Ibiki Morino, Naruto snickered at the man he befriended when he was 8, He met Ibiki when he first pranked ANBU HQ they haave been friends ever since.

Naruto pranked the ANBU and got them to step up their training so they could catch the prankster, they couldn't after five times and a 9 year old Naruto they had to leave the Naruto catching squad to Jonins so the now training well ANBU could do missions.

The Jonins couldn't keep up and soon got lazy Naruto didn't like that his 'get the villege ninjas to train' plan had failed after the Anbu.

Naruto watched his friend terrorize the genin and then tell them to start the test.

Naruto put his name down then answered the questions before flipping his test over and drawing for the rest of the time, and destroying tests left and right getting many people disqualified and sent out of the room, he loved wind chakra!

Ibiki called for everyone to stop working and everyone dropped their pencils, Naruto put his down then activated the plant seed he put in Sakuras cloths he bound her hands down so she would have to continue two the next exam.

After Ibiki passed the diminished class, A ball of cloth rocketed into the the room via the window and was pinned to the courners of the room in the front, revealing Anko the snake mistress.

The more perverted boys in the room fainted due to blood loss, the women did have a nack for wearing revealing cloths.

"Foxy!" Naruto sighed as the women landed in his lap and hugged his head into her breasts "Foxy it's so good to see you! Did you miss your Snaky Nee-chan?" Anko cooed

The boys that fainted woke up and sent jelious glares to him.

Naruto just took it, he was still a kit and he suspected he was gay too, so this didn't affect him as much as it would have the other boys.

"Well Snaky Nee-chan missed you my little Foxy, yes she did!" Anko said when she didn't get a response.

"Well Snaky Nee-chan needs to continue her work or she might get in trouble" Naruto said after he got her to let him go.

"Oh right! Time for some torture! I mean the second exams!" Anko said.

End

There you have it the start of the Chunin exams! With some team torture and history thrown in by accident.

-Naruto-sama


End file.
